The Souled Vampire Chronicles
by Jessica Parker
Summary: My take on Spike's crossover to AtS
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Alright, I know these are annoying, but I decided to add one of these before the story since I'm expecting it to be a series. *If* people like it. Keep in mind that I have never written fanfics before and I'm just trying this out to see if I'm good at it. It will contain my take on how Spike would cross over to AtS. This fanfic will mostly be centered around him so if you don't like him, don't read it.  
  
Thank you, and Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 1 Gateway To Heaven

Title: The Souled Vampire Chronicles Author: Jessica Parker Disclaimer: If I owned the characters I would've had Kennedy killed in a long torturous way. Unfortunately, I don't. Rating: Umm, let's give the series a PG-13 Dedication: To Toby, Air, Kirstee, Tracey, Suzanne, Jaime, Ariel, bextera, Neta, and last but not least my fellow writer Heather, who's fics are betaed by moi. And all my other friends at the Buffy board on FF who's names escape me right now.  
  
~*Chapter 1- Gateway to Heaven*~  
  
I woke up with a dizzy feeling. Kind of light headed. I scratched my head and tried to get up but somewhere along the way I collapsed back onto the floor. Or what looked like the floor. Where am I? I managed to open my eyes and focus on my surroundings. "Huh?" I said to myself out loud. I wasn't anywhere really. It was just a bunch of white. No walls. No door. No anything. All that was here was me. How did I get here? I tried to remember what happened before this. Everything seemed fuzzy. Then a flash of light appeared in my mind. Bits and pieces mostly. Two hands on fire. Things breaking and being completely destroyed. Dead bodies of both vampires and humans. A girl with tears streaking her porcelain face. Then it hit me.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Yep."  
  
What? Who said that? Nobody's here except m-  
  
"That's where you're wrong."  
  
Wait. Did I say that out loud?  
  
I ignored the thought and turned around. As I got up I found a boy. He was about average height, choppy black hair, pale skin, around 16 years old. He kind of looked like one of those church boys that went around handing out pamphlets about Jesus and heaven and all that other stuff. I've never been very religious to pay attention. But then again, duh, vampire.  
  
"Who're you?" I asked him quizzically.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't think that's a very important question right now."  
  
Oh, right. Let's try it this way. "Where am I?"  
  
"Hmm, well, let's see, you died a few minutes ago, dissolved into a bunch of dust, and sacrificed yourself for the world. Where are you? This is definitely a toughie." The boy said sarcasticly.  
  
I hesitated a moment and stared at him. Then I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. "I don't know."  
  
The boy sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You're in heaven, Sherlock."  
  
"WHAT!?" Heaven? How is that possible? I fight evil with the slayer for a couple of years and I go to heaven? No way.  
  
"Yes way. I'd think you'd be a little more appreciative."  
  
"Hold on a second." I blinked. "Did you just read my thoughts?"  
  
The boy furrowed his eyebrows and gave me a confused look. "Did I?"  
  
"Don't answer my question with a question."  
  
His eyes lit up a little. "Oh. Right, I forgot. Anything you think up here can be heard by anyone. So I would suggest sticking to PG thoughts."  
  
"Ah, well, I'll make sure my thoughts are suitable for the general audience. Just another question mate, why would I go to heaven if I've murdered millions of people?" Ok, taken, not a very smart thing to point out when you've been granted an eternal paradise, but I was curious.  
  
"Just a while ago you saved 6.7 billion people. It hardly compares. Besides, you know, prophecy fulfilled yada yada yada."  
  
"Uh, right." I admit, I was still as confused as hell but there was no point in bombarding this boy with questions I was going to find out the answers to anyway. Although it'd be hard finding the answers in this emptiness. It's really gonna be extremely boring being in well, nowhere for all eternity.  
  
The boy laughed. "You're not going to be here forever, dumbass. You'll be in heaven forever, sure, but not strictly here. There are different layers."  
  
I raised my eyebrow at this. "I thought only hell had layers" I said.  
  
He gave me an annoyed look, "No. And it's much different than you think."  
  
"Really? 'Cause I'm thinking angels with harps floating around singing 'Glory Hallelujah'."  
  
He tsked and shook his head. "That's just a stereotype. There's no 50 foot tall God figure with gray hair on a throne either. Paradise is what your idea of paradise is."  
  
Well, that's nice, I thought. But no, it's not really that nice. My idea of paradise? Not exactly something that can be fulfilled here. My idea of paradise is to be back on earth, with Buffy and bite-size and hell, even her annoying little friends. It's great to know that they're doing well and that they're safe, but being the selfish bastard that I am, I want to be there, too. And can you really blame me?  
  
"When will I go to this so-called paradise?"  
  
The boy frowned. "You should've gotten there by now.."  
  
I looked around and shook my head. "Nope. Being in a white nowhere with a guy I've known for less than five minutes really isn't all that pleasing."  
  
The boy walked around me and looked me up and down. Then he searched around wherever it was we were and scratched his head. "Well, this is..odd."  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
Ignoring my comment he continued searching, his eyes darting around the area. "It usually only takes about a minute, or just about the time it takes for me to explain things. This has only happens when."  
  
His sentence was cut off when I fell on my back, my head hitting the floor . My eyes were burning and I felt like I was being torn apart, limb from limb. I held my head and screamed in pain.  
  
"Oh no, not again." The boy said, with a small grin. "Well, it was nice meeting you." He walked a few steps and stopped. "Sorta." And with that he disappeared.  
  
I looked toward where he was with my hands still on my head.. or what felt like my head.  
  
"Where are y- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I yelled as my head started hurting uncontrollably. I felt myself escaping and drifting into unconsciousness with my hands digging into my scalp.  
  
And I thought the chip was bad.  
  
~* End of chapter 1~* 


	3. Chapter 2 A New Man

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't sue.  
  
~*Chapter 2- A New Man~*  
  
As I opened my eyes, a white light shone into them. I blinked a few times and squeezed my eyes shut. I squinted and tried to focus my view. The moon.  
  
Wha- the moon? Wasn't I in heaven just a while ago? Figuring it was just some crazy dream I cracked my knuckles and got up off the hard rock ground.  
  
Uh.why was I on the ground?  
  
I searched the place and found myself to be in something that looked like a huge crater. All that was there was a bunch of dust and rocks.  
  
I-is this Sunnydale?  
  
The realization that came afterwards hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't dreaming.  
  
I died. I really died. And Buffy.Oh, God Buffy.  
  
She would've probably left hours ago. Supposing this is the day I died. And the day Sunnydale bit the dust. The whole town, completely ruined. It was haunting really. All that time trying to protect this town and it's people, all those years of history and apocalypses, all to be washed away. This is what became of it. Sunnydale would be forever forgotten. And everything I've done in it will be forgotten, too. I stood there, contemplating it all. No, not contemplating. Remembering. At least I'd still have the memories. And so will everyone who's been part of Sunnydale. And all the graves of loved ones are gone, but they won't be forgotten either. Because all that a grave is is a marking that you existed. It doesn't show who'll grieve or who'll ignore it or who'll honor your death and go on. And it's amazing how these people were even able to ignore it all. How people kept dying or disappearing and they'd pretend it never happened. It didn't make them any safer but they didn't care. They just wanted to think that they're town was just like any other. That their life wasn't completely ruined by it. And all those people who died may have seemed to be forgotten because of this. But they weren't, they were honored by the people who tried to live on there. The people who instead of running away, stayed and refused to have their life changed or altered by force. But the people weren't dumb. They knew when to give up. And they did. They left town and this time, it did them right. Just when they needed to, they left. It's actually very ironic. I decided I'd have time to think about this later on. Now it was time to leave this pathetic excuse for a town and get my head straight.  
  
But where can I possibly go?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I realized I probably lost every ounce of my sanity by doing this, but there I was, sitting in a car that was abandoned right outside of Sunnydale, driving to Los Angeles. The only place I actually knew anybody. Alright, so this somebody probably hates me just as much as he did years back, but maybe he'd help me if he knew what'd I'd done. And if not, I'd just have to find where in LA Clem was living and crash there. It was gonna be hard getting back into the mainstream. I couldn't go to the Scoobies. I mean sure, I didn't really know where they were, but even if I did it would all confuse them too much. And I had to get out of *my* confusion first. And for that, it actually seemed like a pretty good idea to go see Angel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stepped out of the car, onto the pavement.  
  
It's been a while.  
  
I saw a building that looked about right. Wasn't the one I remembered, but I had overheard Buffy talking about Angel's new place some time before. It seemed like she had described it. It didn't really help that every building in LA was alike but this seemed like somewhere Angel might reside in. I rang the bell at the front door and a few seconds later, a jittery man with glasses opened the door. "Um, yes. Do you need-"  
  
"I have to talk to Angel."  
  
The man nodded. "Angel is at Wolfram and Hart right now. If you want to speak with him, I'm afraid you'll have to go there."  
  
I raised my eyebrow in curiousity. "Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
"Eh, yes. Come in, if you will."  
  
I walked into the lobby of the place. There were boxes stacked everywhere, most of them marked 'fragile'. The man pointed at the boxes.  
  
"As you can see, Wolfram and Hart is where Angel and the rest of us will be working as of now. If you need anything, you'll have to go there."  
  
I crossed my arms. "Yeah, well, I don't happen to know where this Wolfram and Hart is, mate."  
  
"Oh, well, in that case, umm, here's the address." The man fumbled on the desk where even more boxes were and grabbed a notepad and a pen. After writing down the address, he gave it to me. I glanced at it and put it in my pocket. "You can call me Wesley, by the way."  
  
"Right then, Wesley. Guess I'll be heading off."  
  
"Wait, I-if you want I can call Angel, tell him you're going to meet him."  
  
Well, what harm would it do? It'll give him less of a shock I guess. Might prevent him from killing me. "Alright" I told him.  
  
Wesley picked up a box labeled 'plates' and began carrying them to the other side of the room. "If I could get your name, sir-"  
  
"It's Spike" I said bluntly.  
  
Wesley instantly froze and dropped the box of plates, it's containments shattering on the floor. After a few seconds he broke the silence.  
  
"My Lord."  
  
Wesley walked up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me out the door.  
  
"Hey! What the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
"You're coming with me." And with that, Wesley pushed me into the passenger's seat of his car and drove off. 


End file.
